


A Scholar and 2 "Gentlemen"

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Dirty Talk, Illegal Activities, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spitroasting, Students, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Gellert stumbles upon a voice in a YouTube video he must know more about it. When he and Albus find the source they know one thing.They will possess Newton Scamander.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	A Scholar and 2 "Gentlemen"

Manipulating the life of Newton Artemis Fido Scamander is child's play compared to some of the things Gellert and his husband have done in the past.

It started with a YouTube video. Gellert was scrolling through videos and found one that looked like it would put him to sleep. 

When he started playing it the most angelic voice over began. The voice had a soft accent like Albus' when he was younger and it helped when Gellert was missing his Husband on long business trips... both of theirs.

The videos are well thought out and the images for the slide show are clearly chosen with care. Each video dedicated to a different kind of animal.

The maker of the video, Salamander, a nineteen year old from London, never shows his face. He just gives the most dedicated speeches about that video's animal. At the end he always gives a link to his Patreon, to various animal charities and his GoFundMe for college.

A quick check of all three, with some hacking, shows Gellert that maybe one person donated to each and one person perchased Patreon.

He's skimming the comments when he sees people telling the boy to just stop, that no one wants to listen to these stupid videos. 

There must have been a video earlier that was deleted because there are people commenting about how he could probably make more money showing his face.

Gellert's curiosity is peaked so he shows the videos to Albus and then the two of them back the account to find him.

Newton Scamander, and how Gellert imagines purring that name while those soft lips wrap around his cock and those bright eyes look up at him or growling the name as he brings his hand down against the boy's ass watching it get red, is gorgeous. Sweet and pale. Skin soft and slightly pink with freckles all the way down to his collar. 

Gellert and Albus must have him. 

They donate an obscene amount of money to both the animals and his college fund. They plant someone in the post office to watch for acceptances and his own returned replies. They slip an application for the schools in their city amongst the ones he sends and is sent.

They themselves examine each application and the school they are to. Some of them are frankly insulting and never see the light of day again. Some are clearly his safety schools. They let those stay. They weed through he schools and compare and contrast. They would prefer him either to stay in London or come to America. So, they destroy the ones in Scotland and Wales.

There's one in Russia that Gellert let's stay because he at least speaks enough of the language to get by there but Albus doesn't. Gellert pouts but let's that one go. Even if the idea of that sweet gentle soul around the big burly men of that area makes Gellert want to leave Newton tied up in a leather club and watch. Just a fantasy but it gets him hard either way.

There are a few decent schools in the application pile but Gellert and Albus both know he got invitations from many other ones. So they go online and fill those applications out as well before sending them in.

They set up a notification to let them know when he pays his seat deposit and wait. Their plant sends them all the responses. They sift through them. Their little darling made it into almost all the schools they picked. Such a smart boy.

The next step was to pick out the ones they approved of. They tried to pick a nice balance. The choice didn't matter but they still had standards. 

They did the math for their preferred schools, added donations, and sat back to wait. Their boy had gotten so many scholarships it was adorable. They almost wished they could see his face when he opened them.

They were greeted with a surprise when the next video wasn't about animals it was of Newton himself smiling at the camera.

"I don't know know who suddenly donated all that money to my page...it's so much money! If I could I would try to give some back to you...but it's all anonymous so...I'm sorry. But thank you so much!" The video ends and Gellert immediately jumps Albus. Both of them imagining Newton thanking them for their cocks.

They send the selected acceptances to Newton and burn the others and wait and watch the bank accounts.

They grin because Newton picked the school they wanted him to go to. It's the most prestigious in America for zoology and veterinary sciences but undergrad and grad levels and it's only a street away from their current house.

This begins phase two of the plan. Gellert hacks the office of residential life and turns down Newton's dorm application. While Albus fixes up one of their spare rooms. The other spare is their playroom of course. Soon to have a new occupant.

Gellert writes to Newton pretending to be from student services and gives him a list of places to check for apartments and rooms for rent. All of which have their room listed.

Next to bait the trap. They think about what a college student would find ideal in an off campus room rental.

They cut the price down to just enough to not be suspicious. Once people arrive they'll know they're not doing it for the money and be a little less worried about the low price. They mark it as allowing animals. They know their boy is gonna want to bring home strays. Wifi and utilities included in rent along with laundry in the basement. That had been interesting to watch be installed. The guy was hot but Gellert was too focused on soft red curls and soft skin.

They even through in meals (provided they can eat in the dining room) a lot of the things they are offering might not seem safe to seasoned home hunters but to desperate college freshman it's a dream.

Newton's there. Newton is in their house looking at the spacious bedroom they're offering and the short walk to campus and the perks of the building itself and he's signing the rental agreement. They had had other people look at the apartment and make offers but had turned them all down knowing Newton would be coming soon.

They help him move in. Newton's brother was supposed to help but he got called into work that day to go to a crime scene Gellert may or may not have caused. Albus uses the summer heat as an excuse to pull off his shirt. And Gellert pours water down his own chest. 

They can see the way Newton's eyes widen and how for the rest of the day he's glancing at them.

Once Newton is all packed up and tucked away in his room taking a nap Albus and Gellert smile.

Newton is theirs.


End file.
